Electrical connection of an eyelet terminal to a bolt or stud in a vehicle electrical system typically requires manipulation of three pieces: eyelet terminal, nut and tool. The nut is easily dropped, leading to higher scrap cost and possibly impairing the vehicle's function. A shortage of either eyelet terminals or nuts in a sub-assembly can hold up the entire vehicle assembly operation. Attempting to tighten an eyelet terminal on a stud is difficult and awkward since the terminal tends to rotate with the nut and tool, especially if space constraints require a one-handed operation.
One prior art solution to the foregoing problems is the use of an eyelet terminal with a nut rotatably captured over the eyelet. Such captured nut terminals prove useful for low amperage (40-50 amps) applications allowing the use of relatively small gauge wire (e.g. 12 AWG) and thin, easily folded metal blanks for the terminals.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a contact assembly for use with a coaxial cable which is easy to assemble and which minimizes the number of components used during assembly. It would also be beneficial to provide such a contact assembly which can be positioned and fastened at the same time, thereby reducing assembly time.